Shun Ibusaki
Shun Ibusaki (伊武崎 峻 Ibusaki Shun) is a 92nd Generation student at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and a resident of Polar Star Dormitory. Appearance Shun has a short, unkempt brown hair. His bangs are especially long and hides his eyes. Shun has very little expressions as his only way of showing emotion visually is solely from his mouth. Personality Compared to the other residents of the Polar Star Dormitory, Shun is comparatively less energetic than the others. He does not speak much, but if he does he speaks quite bluntly and flatly. While most of his fellow residents and classmates may get worked up when something bad happens, Shun remains calm and collected so he does not make mistakes. Despite not appearing so, Shun does want to be the best in the academy and is prone to sulk whenever he loses. Shun is often annoyed by the impulsiveness of his fellow dormmates but does care for their well being. Overall, Shun can be described as a realist, accepting things as they are. However, amongst all of the residents in the dormitory, Shun seems to be the one who knows the most about the enigmatic Satoshi Isshiki, knowing that the dish Satoshi gave Sōma during his welcoming party was not one of his ace dishes. Plot Polar Star's Newest Resident Shun entered the Polar Star Dormitory sometime prior to the beginning of the series. After the first day of school, Shun returned to the dormitory as the newest Tōtsuki transfer student, Sōma Yukihira walked in. Shun was busy practicing his cooking in his room, but when he opened his door, a large plume of smoke escape, causing the dormitory mother, Fumio Daimidō, to scold him. Later that night, after Sōma successfully earned himself a room, Shun and some of his fellow dorm resident gathered in Zenji's room to welcome Sōma into the dorm. Eventually most of the residents who came to the party had fallen asleep, but Shun had woken up just as Sōma was challenged by Satoshi Isshiki, a second year student and the 7th Seat of the Elite Ten Council. Shun later filled in Yūki Yoshino and Ryōko Sakaki, who had just woken up while Sōma was cooking, about the duel. Although the latter two volunteered to judge his dish, Shun continued to sit back and observe. He watched as Sōma's Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke earned him Satoshi's respect. The next morning, Shun and the rest of the residents entered the dinning hall to find Sōma there, ready to challenge Satoshi for his 7th Seat. Satoshi denied the challenge, explaining to him the basics of the formal cooking duels in Tōtsuki, the Shokugeki. As the disappointed Sōma left the dorm, Shun confronted Satoshi. Although Satoshi said that he was surprised that Sōma's dish could go toe-to-toe with his own mackerel dish, Shun knew that Satoshi did not make one of his ace dishes. Satoshi merely rebuffed him, stating that he put his all into his dish. Training Camp Main Article: Hellish Training Camp Arc Some time later, shortly after [[Don RS vs Mito Shokugeki|Sōma's first Shokugeki]], Shun was busy cutting his firewood in his workshop for smoke cooking as Yūki gave Sōma a tour of the Polar Star Garden. After finishing his work, he joined his fellow Polar Star members to work in the garden at Satoshi's request. As the day ended, Shun and the rest of the Polar Star first years received a notice from the Academy, informing them of the first class event of their school careers: the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. Although most of the first years were worried due to the infamy of the camp regarding the expulsion number, Sōma remained positive and perked up everyone's spirit. With Satoshi's full confidence, Shun and the others prepared for the first hurdle of the Academy. Arriving at Tōtsuki Villa, Shun and the others were surprised to see the lavish hotel that they were staying at for the camp. Inside of the hotel's main hall, Shun and the others watched as Gin Dōjima, head of the Tōtsuki Hospitality Division of Tōtsuki international, introduce the proctors for the camp, a line up of the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni. After some inspiring words, the Training Camp began and Shun departed from his friends to begin his first task. Although it was a rough week, Shun passed every single assignment including the 200 egg Breakfast challenge along with the other Polar Star residents. On the final day, like the rest of his class, everyone was at their limits. Gin Dōjima announced a final assignment; a lavish feast made for the 628 students who had passed the camp. Shun joined the rest of the Polar Star residents during the feast and the next day, returned to Tōtsuki. Road to the Autumn Election Main Article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc A few weeks after the summer break, Satoshi and most of the Polar Star residents gathered in the ping pong match between Satoshi and Megumi. During the match, Satoshi mentioned the upcoming Autumn election, in which, Shun was among the initial 40 students chosen by the Tōtsuki board. The next day, Shun, along with the rest of the 92nd generation, gathered on campus to see the official announcement of the 60 participants for the Autumn Election. The Asura of Cooking Returning to the Dormitory, Shun and the others met an unknown older man cooking in the kitchen. Fumio introduced the man as Jōichirō Saiba, a former Polar Star resident and a previous 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. However, the biggest surprise came when Sōma revealed that Jōichirō was his father. After this revelation, Shun joined the others as they enjoyed a lavish banquet prepared by Jōichirō. The flavors of the dish were unlike anything they had ever tasted. After witnessing Zenji be the unfortunate victim of one of Jōichirō's failed dishes, Shun was a little disturbed by the failure dish table that Jōichirō and Sōma were eating at. The next day, news came from the academy board, revealing that the dish theme for the preliminary round of the Autumn Election will be "Curry Themed." Shun returned home during the break to develop his dish for the Preliminaries. Tootsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round As the Summer Vacation concluded, Shun, along with Ryōko and Yūki of the first Polar Star students, return to the academy as one of the 60 participants to enter the Gala of All Festivals with courage and confidence. During the assembly in the Tōtsuki Giants Stadium, Shun and others are reuniting with Soma and Megumi and they chat each other about their progression. When the lights of the stadium are out, Shun joins the others listening to Senzaemon Nakiri speech, including being speechless about Senior Nakiri's carelessness, about the memoir of the past battle he remembers well and inducted as one of the 92 Generation Students, as well as he learn the the spot for the Main Tournament event are only 8 spots. After the speech, Shun is then separated from the Polar Star Gang going to the Block A with Soma, Ryoko and Zenji. During the cooking session, Shun is one of few talents noticed by the head judge of the block, Natsume Sendawara, the CEO of Haubi Food Cooperation. As the cooking session expired, Shun reunited with other Block A participants (Sōma Ikumi and and watched the cruel elimination due to Natsume's extreme strictness towards curry dishes. He further asserts that even if the dishes did impressed other judges, Natsume is the one who decides the final score and, with her no-joke attitude, nobody is qualified for the Main Tournament. That is until Ryō Kurokiba presented his dish to everyone. In an overwhelmingly powerful presentation, Ryō was the first to garner a score over 50, with a score of 93, the highest current score from both blocks. Like Sōma, Ikumi and his fellow Polar Star Gang members, Shun is shocked over the results and while confronted by Ryō's aggressive stare and grin in silent. Following Ryō were Ikumi Mito and Ryoko Sakaki, both of which earned a score of 86, while Zenji Marui earned 88 points. After Zenji's presentation, Shun is next to present his dish ,Special Smoked Curry, to all the judges and his preparation has prompt all the students wishes to dine in his smoked delicacy. As the judges tasted the food as delicious, Shun explained that the dished made from smoked ingredients, especially the Moshio (Seaweed Salt) which he spent most of his Summer Vacation to select the right salt for his curry dish. The dish has astonished the judges and Shun is dubbed as the "Prince of Smoke". After he was rewarded 88 points as his final score, both Shun and Zenji later trade quotes that they're finally showing their prowess to the entire academy. Shun would continue to witness both Akira (94) and Sōma (93) reach over 90 points and qualify for the Main Tournament until the Unnamed Student crushed both his record and Zenji's record with 91 points. Like Zenji, Shun didn't advance to the Main Tournament. Celebration for Sōma and Megumi's Main Tournament Entry After the Preliminary Rounds, Shun didn't join the Polar Star's party and shut himself in his room. According to Yūki, Shun was serious to be the part of the Main Tournament and he was devastated as he is not chosen to the tournament despite his best effort; much to Zenji, Isami and Ikumi's concern and sadness that they too did not advance to the Main Tournament. Regardless, he was dragged by Yūki and eventually joined the party until daybreak. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament Quarterfinals During the Main Tournament, Shun was among the crowd of audience to cheer Sōma, Megumi and Takumi. Along with the rest of the audience, Shun is surprised that Sōma's first opponent is Alice Nakiri, whose astonish Molecular Gastronomy cookery are beyond anyone's comprehension. While remarks that facing someone like Alice would surely have goosebumps, even from the audience, Shun could only wonder how much pressure would Sōma endure to beat Alice. In the same time, Shun also faced the crowd's assumption about Sōma's "inevitable defeat" against Alice, yet his composure remained unaffected. Miraculously, Sōma won and the Gang congratulated. In the second match, Shun and the Gang were given a DIY fans by Yūki to support Megumi. Despite their cheers, Megumi was defeated by Ryō. Afterwards, Shun watched the remaining match, including the Shokugeki in the Quarterfinals. For unknown reason, Shun showed discontent about the Shokugeki. Semifinals Following the end of the Quarterfinals,Shun was the only ones remained clam while the others were outraged by the results of Takumi and Subaru's match. Even though they wanted to go console Takumi, Sōma told them that doing so would not be the best thing for him. As Sōma headed back to Polar Star, Yūki and the others followed close behind. To their shock and terror, Subaru had already infiltrated the dorm and had been waiting in Sōma's room to discuss their upcoming Semifinal match. Sōma shut everyone except for Subaru out of his room. Shun and the others decided to eavesdrop on their conversation from the outside and they overheard as Sōma and Subaru set up their [[Yukihira Vs. Mimasaka Semifinal Shokugeki|Semifinal Shokugeki]] with Sōma declaring that he would quit being a chef forever if he lost. As Sōma said that, Shun and the others to attempt to convince Sōma to reconsider the stipulation. However, Sōma was firm on his decision, saying that he refused to lose to someone who did not know the true joys of cooking. When the Semifinals arrived, Shun and the others were ready to cheer for Sōma. To their surprise, even with Sōma's attempt to keep his dish a secret, Subaru was cooking the exact same thing Sōma using the same starting process. As everyone were confused over Subaru's mesquite wood for his smoked meat, only Shun was able to recognized it and frustrated when Subaru also revealed that he used the secret BBQ sauce for the meat marination. To their surprise however, Sōma remained confident as he brought out all kinds of beef parts and cooked all of them in sheer seconds, while also invitation to everyone to "amusement park" . Cooking Style *'Smoke Cooking' - Shun specializes in smoke cooking, the cooking art of using the special properties of smoke to cook and flavor his dishes. He has shown the basic usage of smoking food such as cheese and beef. However, he has shown much more interesting usage of smoking on things like salt, potatoes, and boiled eggs. To fuel his smoke, Shun has his own wood cutting shop in Polar Star to cut any wood he needs to cook with. Dishes Smoked Cheese and Smoked Jerky - Shun's dish that he made for Sōma's welcoming party. By smoking the cheese and beef with salt, an interesting flavor is born! Special Smoked Curry - Shun's Autumn Election Preliminaries Dish. Though the entire dish was prepared using a smoked cooking process creating an aroma that stimulates the appetite and the curiosity. However, a unique harmony using moshio, a special salt from seaweed, combines the various flavors of the dish but does not sacrifice the curry taste needed for the challenge. The dish's ingredients is so good that would make the judges dubbed Shun as the Prince of Smoked Dish. Trivia *Ibusaki ranked 10th in the first popularity poll with 380 votes. *Shun means High or Steep. Ibusaki uses the kanji for Italy (I), Bravery (bu), and Peninsula (saki). **Ibusaki is a pun on the word Ibusu (燻す) meaning to smoke or fumigate, a reference to his specialty with smoked foods. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Polar Star Dormitory Students Category:Students Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participant